warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Betulis Pack/Roleplay
Here, you can RP as a wolf in this pack. In Betulis Pack... Saltus streached out his legs. He preferred to be a nice alpha then a cruel one. "Hey, any wolf want to go hunting, we're low on food!" howled Saltus. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:45, March 12, 2012 (UTC) (Rping Minerva)"I can!" I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:47, March 12, 2012 (UTC) "I'll go with you Minerva." barked Saltus, padding over to her. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:49, March 12, 2012 (UTC) We walked outside of camp. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:55, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Saltus pricked his ears and saw a deer he got down low. "Go1" he barked softly, leaped out of the bushes at the deer with Minerva. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:00, March 13, 2012 (UTC) (Wolf hunting techniques are different from those of cats) We began to chase the deer, trying to tire it out. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:03, March 13, 2012 (UTC) "Hurry, drive it into a tree!" barked Saltus. The two drove the deer into a tree, and knocked it out. Saltus gave it a killing bite on the neck. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:04, March 13, 2012 (UTC) (Um, wolves useuly need to trip deers, but O.K) We brought the deer back to camp. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:09, March 13, 2012 (UTC) "Nice job." woofed Satlus. (my new wolf is Sol, a ginger she-wolf with amber eyes, can u add her?) "Seriously, that is a nice one1" barked Sol. "Thanks," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:15, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Sol skipped away. (do the packs now about each other, and hate and like each other?) Saltus got up to his paws The pack gathered to eat the deer. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:22, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Saltus ate around the neck of the deer. He shared part of his share with his sister, Sol. After we were full, be burried the leftovers under the deep, mountain snow. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:27, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Slatus sighed as he saw some leftovers of their meat that some of the (what ever the other pack was) had stolen. "That's is enough! We are ambushing them!" growled Saltus. (You spelled his name wrong) "Saltus," I said. "These are not wolf prints in the snow. These are fox prints." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:33, March 13, 2012 (UTC) "I-I knew that!" snapped Saltus. "We have to track them down, they've been doing that all the time!" growled Sol. Saltus nodded. "Um, O.K sir," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:39, March 13, 2012 (UTC) They soon found the foxs' den. They three barged in there, and Saltus was suprised when he noticed there was five We began to fight. I noticed a she-fox retreated to a corner, her two kits at her side... (We need to establish a wolf religion) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:46, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Saltus bit down on a male fox's scruff and flung him into a boulder. He growled at the fox and killed it. Sol killed another she-fox, who didn't have pups. We took back the stolen prey and dragged it back to camp. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:55, March 13, 2012 (UTC) "Lets store it instead." barked Saltus. They stored the food. "Maybe we should've burried it in a safer place, maybe one a little closer to the dens?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:01, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Saltus nodded. That Night... I laid down in my bed and fell asleep. I was wondering about what had became of my pups, who were stolen from me several months ago... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:10, March 13, 2012 (UTC) (Silver's post here, sorry, it wont let me paste) I fell asleep... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:18, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Saltus pinned the other male wolf down and bit his neck. the male wolf retreated, leaving Saltus with a scratch on his shoulder. "Romulus! Remus!" I called as I ran through the forest. A wolf known as Amulius threw them into the river. The river, known to the wolf packs as the Tiber, swallowed the two little bundels of fur underneith its bone-chilling waves... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:24, March 13, 2012 (UTC) (tell the others to please join this pack! I got to go!) POST: Saltus licked his wound and still sat watch of his Pack. Little knew that he was a majorly strong wolf. He padded over to Minerva and asked her if she was okay. (bye!) "Um, I'm fine," I said, looking downwards. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:30, March 13, 2012 (UTC) "No, your not." argued Saltus. "You are looking blue, Minerva." growled Sol. "Well, I just wondered what has happened to my pups," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:33, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Your pups are probably fine. They have Betulis pack blood in them." barked Saltus. "Okay, we get it Saltus! You may not like to sleep at night, but some of us do!" growled Sol. "I guess," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:37, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Saltus nodded. He was begining to take a liking to Minerva. "Please brother, go to sleep." whimpered Sol. "fine, if you watch the pack." growled Saltus. Sol nodded. Saltus curled up in his nest and fell asleep. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 12:41, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Musco padded over to Cealum and checked on her. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:11, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I tried to fall asleep, but I could not. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:15, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Saltus couldn't sleep either. He noticed Minerva was shifty and uncomfertable. He padded over to her, ignoring Sol's bark in order to make him go to bed. "Do you want to go for a walk to help you sleep?" he asked Minerva. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:16, March 13, 2012 (UTC) "Um, sure," I replied. I stood up. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:18, March 13, 2012 (UTC) The two padded out. "I can't sleep either." murmured Saltus. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:19, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I nodded, but said nothing. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:21, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Saltus padded over to the place they stored food. The meat was still there. He dug up a piece. "share?" he asked Minerva. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:24, March 13, 2012 (UTC) "Sure," I said, still worried. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:26, March 13, 2012 (UTC) The two finished. "Look up." he murmured. The Northern lights flashed. "It looks like The Stella Pack is hunting right now." he woofed. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:27, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Cealum watchedh er pup, Sermere (I think that's it). He pounced on Nox and Barred his teeth. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:06, March 13, 2012 (UTC) (Who's Sermere?) I sighed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:08, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Nox yelped and batted at Sermere. Prickl ar {C 16:09, March 13, 2012 (UTC) We traveled back to camp. A blizzard began to blow through the mountains.... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:12, March 13, 2012 (UTC) (opps! His name is spelled with a T, not a S!) Termere snarled at Nox and bit his paw. "Termere, that's enough, Stop it now!" spat Caelum. "Fine!" growled Termere. "Weakling!" he spat to Nox. "Your horrible at being good! You'll never be Alpha!" growled Caelum. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:06, March 13, 2012 (UTC) "Everyone! Take shelter! Blizzard!" called a wolf. The pack retreated to their dens. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:21, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Saltus huddled into his den. "I'll defeat it!" called Termere. "Oh no you won't!" growled Caelum. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:33, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I went inside my den. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:35, March 13, 2012 (UTC) The blizzard ended in the morning. Termere was playing in the huge piles of snow. "Is everyone fine?" called Saltus. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:38, March 13, 2012 (UTC) "I think so," I ssaid as I crawled out of my den. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:51, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Everyone was fine. "Did you see the Northern Lights? Mabye Stella Pack was going to stop the blizzard." barked Saltus. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:56, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. (We also need a place where bad wolves go) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:58, March 13, 2012 (UTC) (Malum pack. Malum means Evil.) "It made me relax. Well, I'm going hunting." he barked as he padded away. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:02, March 13, 2012 (UTC) (Well, Malum means "bad", but on google translate it said it means "evil".) I nodded, not listening. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:06, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Nimbus offered to hunt, too. (Why does Termere hate Nox?) Prickl ar 19:09, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I padded out of camp. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:14, March 13, 2012 (UTC) (he hates everyone, he is evil. His mother can already sense he is going to try to take over.) "Alright Nimbus, let's go then!" barked Saltus. Termere glared at Nox. Nox might become Alpha, and Termere had to be it! He couldn't let Nox be alpha! SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:03, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I saw several cats, but they were not "clan" cats who lived next to our borders. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:07, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Nimbus and Saltus caught a goat (mountain goat.) "Do you smell cat too?" Saltus asked Nimbus. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:09, March 13, 2012 (UTC) The walked out of the bushes, hissing and snarling. There was at least twenty, to many to fight alone. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:11, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay